The Christmas Ball
by Galadriadhar
Summary: He was the real estate agent. She was the seamstress. He was alone. She was troubled. They had forgotten, once. But then, they remembered.


A/N: Well, here's my annual Christmas fic. It's also my first Animal Crossing fic. Enjoy!

* * *

It was the annual Ebony Sands Christmas Ball. The town hall's ballroom was decorated with festive what-nots and doo-dads. There was even a sprig of mistletoe in the middle of the room. Everyone was there, from Mayor Sissel and his date to Mr Resetti, who was complaining about the lack of old cider.

"And let me tell you! No party is complete without some of Dan's Ye Olde Apple Cider! And another thing-"

Mayor Sissel cut him off. "Billy, remember what happened last time we had some? I think your pictures are still floating around somewhere..." The girl sitting next to the mayor snorted.

Mr Resetti grumbled something and burrowed away, but everyone swore that he was blushing.

* * *

Tom Nook, local real estate agent, was leaning against a wall. He watched the dancing going on, occasionally taking a sip of his punch. KK Slider was playing a waltz, crooning as he played. "There's no Christmas, unless I'm with you..." Portia and Harriet were gazing at KK with lovestruck eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tom noticed Sable wandering around the room. She looked around, and, seeing Tom, slowly walked over to him. Upon reaching him, she leaned against the wall next to him. She was wearing a blue gown. "You... look very nice," Tom said. He didn't notice Sable lightly blush.

"Um, thanks... You do, too..." Tom was wearing a slightly weathered tuxedo. He looked himself over.

"This old thing? It's nothing." _Compared to you_, he thought. "So... How's the shop holding up?" _Good raccoons, that was terrible._

"Just fine. Mayor Sissel and that girl came in the other day," Sable explained. "He paid for her outfit. Mabel got to design it. She was ecstatic."

"I bet she was. She always enjoys designing things."

"Yeah..." Sable trailed off. Tom glanced at her. She seemed troubled.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Sable sighed. "It's... Mabel. She's been mad lately. The other day, I saw her working on something. I went over to see if I could help. She... Tom, Mabel snapped at me! She never snaps at me!"

Tom thought he knew where this was going. "What did you do?"

"I left her alone," Sable said. "Then, when she wasn't around, I looked over her workspace. Mabel was making a pattern for a pair of earmuffs. For me. For Christmas. They were gorgeous!" She put her face in her claws. "But then Mabel came back. She saw me staring at the pattern. She yelled at me, ripped the pattern away, and shredded it. Then, she stormed off." Sable fell quiet. A muffled sob made its way past her claws.

_Crumbs, that's bad. I wish there was something I could do..._ Tom reached out, pulled Sable's claws away from her face, and smiled gently. Her eyes were red. Tears streaked down her face. "Come on, Sabe. Let's dance."

Sable giggled, hiccuping in the middle. "Tom, you haven't called me that since we were little! I thought... Well, I thought we were past that."

Tom winked as Sable let herself be led onto the dance floor. "Maybe you are, but I'm not." Placing a paw on her waist and clasping a claw in his other paw, Tom began to dance, Sable following. He deftly dodged the couples of Savannah and Elmer, Puddles and Jeremiah, and Whitney and Wolfgang.

"I didn't know you were such a good dancer, Tom," Sable murmured.

"I learned in Larkrich. Desya and I would go to a club on Saturday nights." Tom shrugged. "There was this pretty chestnut mare there. Desya always danced with her, even though she had two left feet."

"Who did you dance with?" Sable asked.

"Whoever was there. I remember a white goat. She was the best dancer there." Tom looked away. "She wasn't as good as you are, though."

Sable felt herself get warm. To get her mind off of it, she asked something that had been on her mind lately. "Why did you change?" Her eyes grew watery. "You came back so... cold. Something changed. What was it?"

Tom looked back at her. His eyes seemed distant. "I learned that money made the world go 'round. At least, in the city it did." Tom paused for a moment, then continued. "The city was a hostile place. It didn't appreciate newcomers. The city chewed me up and spit me out. My dreams were crushed, Sabe."

"Why did it take so long for you to jump back? I was worried."

"I forgot."

Tears were leaking from Sable's eyes. "What?"

Tom's eyes refocused, then rested on Sable. "I forgot my childhood. My carefree attitude, my love of life. I forgot you." Tom took his paw from Sable's waist and wiped the tears from her face. "But now, I remember. I remember the things I lost. Finally, I remember you." He chuckled. "You know, I had a crush on you ever since we were small. Somehow, I lost it in the city. It's back now, though."

Sable's eyes widened. Tom laughed lightly. _Man, she's beautiful. _

"Wh-what? Me?" Tom nodded. "Why me? I mean, sure I like you, too, but still I-" Sable gasped. "Oh! Oh, what did I say? Forget it, forget-"

Tom put a finger to her mouth, then pointed upward. Sable looked up. The mistletoe sprig was hanging right above them. She glared at Tom, but the glare melted in his earnest gaze. She leaned forward, closing her eyes as she did so. He met her halfway and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

Mayor Sissel was passing by, waltzing with his date. He saw Tom and Sable, then nodded approvingly.

* * *

Whitney and Wolfgang, far away from the scene, glanced over. "I knew it would happen," Whitney said. Wolfgang rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face.

* * *

Savannah and Elmer were dancing a tango. Savannah saw Tom and Sable, gasped, then pointed them out to Elmer. When he turned back around, his lips met hers.

* * *

Puddles and Jeremiah were sitting at a table when they noticed Tom and Sable. "Aw, that's so sweet!" Puddles exclaimed.

"Good going, Tom!" Jeremiah whooped.

* * *

_How did I ever forget about her?_


End file.
